His
by bluerosety
Summary: Kai can't help think of Tyson as his.


**Blue: **Thank-you all who have read and reviewed my stories!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all its characters are not mine! I'm just borrowing them for a while. :)

**Warning: **Not a complete plot! If that's even possible... ooc, and shounen-ai! Consider yourself warn!

* * *

Kai glared at the gray blade as it made circles around Dranzer wishing that he could melt the damn thing! What was his opponent thinking? Had the dimwit forgotten what beyblading was all about? His opponent hadn't attack him yet and had just simply stayed away from Dranzer all through their battle! Kai dare to look up at his opponent and saw the teen grinning.

_What the hell is he grinning about?_ Kai thought and look to his right to the clock that was besides the dish and noticed that it had been more than a minute since they had started the beybattle. _Is that why he's happy? Because he has lasted this long?_ Kai order Dranzer to finish it quickly, and he bit his lip to prevent a smirk from forming as he saw the crush look on his opponents' face. He recalled his blade, pocketed, and sigh, this was not going to be easy.

"Hey," he called to the downcast boy, "…it was a nice battle… you should work on your attacks and worry less on how long you can last in a beybattle, that's not important. Besides, it will just drain your blades' energy." He advised, remembering what Tyson had say to him about being nice to his opponents. The boy's eyes brighten and he smiled.

"Really? Thank-you, Kai!" Kai nodded and quickly scanned the room to find his Tyson and sigh as he was no where to be found. He turned and walked down the stage and quickly made his way out of the room. Making sure to avoid any eye contact with any of the bladers who were looking for a beybattle. He closed the door and lean on it, running a hand through his two-tone hair.

_Why am I here again? _The teen thought as he moved away from the door and headed down the hall towards the elevator. His mind set in finding his Tyson. Anybody, who might have had the ability to read minds would of most likely faint hearing Kai's thoughts. Or someone might think that Kai needed to stop his thought, rewind, and denied what he had thought, but no, _The Ice Prince_ was use to thinking about the blue-haired teen as _his_.

But don't be fool, don't go thinking that Kai woke up one day and suddenly decided that Tyson was his, nope. In fact, it has been more than a year since the Boris accident and everything was back to normal, and it is in this time frame that Kai started to think along the lines of Tyson belonging to him.

In that fateful day everything was going fine for Kai, he had woken up and headed over to help Mr. Dickenson teach kids the true meaning of Beyblade. As cliché as that might sound. He was helping Kenny teach a group of ten year old kids on how to maintain their blades when he just happen to look where Tyson was showing a girl how to grip the luncher. The way the girl blush and giggle made Kai glared and thought; _'What is she doing with _my _Tyson?'_ After that, he froze.

Later that day he decided that that slip was do to lack of sleep, but found it useless as images of Tyson smiling tendering at him would appear every time he would try to go to sleep. Everyone knows that Kai is able to solve any problems that might appear on his path, but this particular problem would seem to get bigger each time he would be near Tyson. So, he made a plan; denied ever thinking about Tyson as his, simple enough. Well not really, and it didn't help that more girls, and boys, were going to his... to Tyson for help. After that plan failed miserably, he made another plan; avoid Tyson as much as possible, meaning that he would call in sick and pretend to be busy.

The plan was working great for the first week, but Kai got a shock finding Tyson standing on his doorstep the next Monday, saying that he was worry since he had called in sick again. Kai never try doing that again. In total, it took Kai two months to realize that he was developing feelings for his teammate. The teen walk out of the elevator and through the lobby, heading outside to where he knew his Tyson was. It was like a daily routine now, he would come to battle a total weakling and then he would go and wait for his Tyson to finish his own battle. After that, they would go back to Tyson's place and practice on their own, or they would go to the park and just 'hang-out'. He wonder if Tyson had even noticed this.

As expected, Tyson was battling a kid who was clearly not at his level, Kai wonder why Tyson even bother. But he knew better, this was Tyson's personality. He went to his usual place to wait for his Tyson to finish his mock battle, once the blue-haired teen was done he wave at Kai.

"Hey, Kai! What do you want to do now?" he asked him as he approach his friend. Kai smirk, Tyson was his and the bluenette didn't even know it. Not _yet_ anyways, but that would have to be left for another day.

The End


End file.
